1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to a lead-on-chip (LOC) integrated circuit package which includes a multi-layered lead frame for improved heat dissipation and warp resistance.
2. Brief Description of the Related Technology.
For greater heat dissipation, integrated circuit (IC) packages sometimes utilize a lead-on-chip (LOC) design, where a substantially planar lead frame is mounted to an IC die. The lead frame is usually comprised of a single electrically and thermally conductive material, such as copper or alloy 42. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,221,642 and 5,448,450, both assigned to the common assignee of the present invention. Other LOC IC packages include a single material lead frame which is electrically and thermally conductive and which is thinned in an area over the die to which it is mounted. See application Ser. No. 08/688,340, filed Jul. 30, 1996, assigned to the common assignee of the present invention.
To minimize the warping forces on an IC package, a warp resistant material having a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) selected to balance the warping forces extant on the IC package during assembly, testing or operation is mounted to one or more exterior surfaces of the IC package. Examples of such warp resistant packages and the techniques used to select the appropriate warp resistant material layers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,369,056, 5,369,058, and 5,581,121, and in application Ser. No. 08/644,491, filed May 10, 1996, pending, all assigned to the common assignee of the present invention.
A need exists for a LOC IC package which controls package warping, allows for improved thermal dissipation, but does not require a warp resistant material layer mounted to the package exterior or require that the LOC lead frame be thinned in an area directly over the die.